Deception
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: In a moment, Mystic Falls was changed forever, the oldest mansion since the beginning of the town was destroyed. The reason: a war between the oldest living vampires and a wizard with two vampire brothers... all leading to a burning conclusion, three parts in all. Part one is Deception, two, Monstrosity, and then The Cure, and The War... upcoming chapters
1. Prologue

_Here's the prologue, Chapter One tells the full description. Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

* * *

Crashing through glass, a teenager went falling to a yard, and was bloody, and held a wooden stake.

"Give up! And your death will be quick!" said a older male voice, and the teenager looked upward, only seeing the man who threw him out the window.

"Klaus! We both know I don't give up easily, you'll have to kill me before I would ever give up!" said the teenager.

"Shall be it then." said the man, and jumped down to the yard near the teenager.

Jumping backwards, the teenager dived behind a tree before the man managed to get hold of him.

"Where's Stefan and Damon?!" asked the teenager, and then was thrown across the driveway of the destroyed mansion.

"You should have gave up..." said the man.

"NEVER!" said the teenager, punching the man, and threw him backwards into the tree.

The teenager stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're not a match to fight me... I'm a vampire! You're just a stupid teenager." said the man.

"Yeah, a teenager who put a toxin in your back..." said the teenager.

The man felt his back, and pulled off a needle.

"How?" asked the man, and then fell to his knees.

Without warning, the teen was thrown into the main floor of the mansion.

Laying there, the teen groaned with pain.

"You don't hurt my brother!" said a female voice.

"Just kill me already!" said the teen standing up.

"Gladly." said the female, and sped towards the teen with vampire speed.

Waiting, the teen launched out of the way, and threw the wooden stake towards the female, and then saw the female grab the wooden stake, and throw it towards him.

"Oh no..." said the teen, before being hit in the heart.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	2. Mystic Falls

**_This is an idea I got, if you read a story called the Vampire Diaries by an HHR5, that was me, changed my name, and this is a better version of it. So, without further a do, here is Deception..._**

_Description: _In a moment's notice Mystic Falls was changed forever... It couldn't be real. The oldest mansion from the old years had been destroyed in a ferocious battle. And the reason, because of a war between an old group of vampires, and a wizard with two vampire brothers... and it is just pure flames when the battle clears

* * *

_**Chapter One. **__Mystic Falls._

* * *

_**I**_n the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, there's more than meets the eye, whether knowing that your roommate might be a killer, reporters with broken necks. Or most crazy thing about the town, the two brothers that have been there ever since the beginning of the town...

There's just one thing about those two brothers that leaves one girl with her mind thinking about them all the time... the girl's name: Elena Gilbert.

Elena sat down on her stairs leading downstairs to the main floor, while her brother, Jeremy Gilbert walked outside to meet his girlfriend.

Sighing, Elena pulled her phone out, and saw no new messages. She pulled her contacts out, and pressed on a name: Stefan Salvatore.

_Hey, you doing anything today? I have nothing to do, just call me back..._she pressed send, and put her phone on vibrate as she listened to music on her I-pod.

Her phone vibrated, and she turned the music off, and answered the phone.

"Stefan? Listen, I know the whole situation with Damon has been a bit, well, frustrating, but let's go watch a movie or something, I mean, after that, it's up to you." said Elena.

"Okay, thanks for the concern Elena, but I have everything under control, well actually I have Damon tied up anyway, tried to steal a blood bag from me!" said Stefan, on the other line.

Standing in the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan stood behind a chair holding ropes which held Stefan's irresponsible older brother Damon Salvatore.

"Come on! I have to feed! Just because you don't drink human blood from vein doesn't mean that you can just take mine!" said Damon, who's black veins were up against his eyes since he saw the blood.

"We're vampires Damon! Not little brats! We're still human!" said Stefan.

"Oh yeah, Humans who drink other humans' blood!" said Damon, and Stefan slapped him hard along the face.

"Seriously, that was a little girl slap!" said Damon, and then kicked Stefan's leg almost, and Stefan using his vampire speed threw Damon into the wall, but held his ring that allowed Damon to be in the sun with turning to ash.

"Looking for something?" asked Stefan holding the ring.

"Ah come on Stefan, just throw the ring over here, and then I'll rip your large intestine out." said Damon.

"Sorry brother, but I'm out of here." said Stefan, walking out of the room, putting the ring on a table to the point where Damon could almost reach it.

"I hate you little brother!" said Damon...

Meanwhile Jeremy walked into the Mystic Grill, which was a bar and a grill. Bonnie Bennett sat down on a chair near a pool table holding a q stick.

"Hey Bonnie, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jeremy grabbing a q stick.

"You know how there are different types of witchcraft, warlocks and that?" asked Bonnie, while Jeremy sat down.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Jeremy.

"It seems I may have found my Gram's friend, who is a witch, and has a son, who is a warlock, or wizard." said Bonnie.

"What's the name?" asked Jeremy.

"Something Potter." said Bonnie.

"Well I hope you find whatever you're looking for, but first things first, we have a game to play." said Jeremy smiling.

Meanwhile Caroline Forbes stood with Elena as they were eating some chips, and Elena, feeling a little pressure about Caroline's whole deal with Tyler Lockwood, broke the silence.

"Well, how's Tyler?" asked Elena, worrying about what she said.

"Okay, I guess, haven't talked to him since he flunked town." said Caroline. Elena felt bad for asking that.

"Hey, you and Matt should go see a movie." said Elena, and Stefan, walking up to the porch, waved to Caroline.

"So, Elena, should we get going?" asked Stefan, and Elena nodded before waving goodbye to Caroline.

"Did Tyler break the sire bond?" asked Stefan.

"Don't know, Caroline hasn't talked to Tyler in a while." said Elena, as the two walked along the sidewalk to the car.

"Apparently Klaus is looking for Tyler, and he's mad." said Stefan. As the car drove down the road, Elena's eye caught Bonnie sitting on a chair writing something.

The two only knew Bonnie was searching for a family friend... and truth was, she and her husband were dead, leaving only the son...

Not knowing that the son was across the ocean, just trying to survive...

* * *

_Please review and thanks. If you don't have an idea of who the son is, then just read the next chapter_


	3. Halfway across the world

_**Chapter Two. **_Halfway across the world.

* * *

_**L**_aying in the cold, misty fields, teenage wizard Harry Potter listened for any yelling for him, not knowing if there was a chance of the Death eaters showing up.

Death eaters, they're just what the name is, people who crave death, led by the man who wants Harry dead, are wizards who are using the dark arts, they hunted Harry down like a deer in hunting season.

Harry's scar had not burned for a few hours, which meant hopefully they were safe, for now. The lightning bolt scar was a reminder of the fatal night that his parents died, when Voldemort came for them...

_Walking through the dark, cold night, a cloaked Voldemort walked towards the Potter house. Lily Potter, Harry's mother, and young Harry were sitting in the living room, as James Potter, Harry's father, kept eye out of the door, and that was when the green light slammed into the door, breaking it, throwing James backwards_

_ Voldemort walked straight in, and then James, who had little fight in him, pulled his wand out, and shot a stun spell into Voldemort's chest, throwing him into the kitchen._

_ "Lily, run!" said James, and then that was when Voldemort stepped on James' chest, and shot the killing spell straight into James' face._

_ Lily screamed, and shot a spell to create a barrier from Harry and Voldemort, and ran upstairs to Harry's bedroom, while Harry cried yelling: Daddy..._

_ Voldemort broke the barrier and followed Harry's voice, and walked up the stairs... Lily ran into Harry's bedroom, and put Harry in the bed._

_ "Be brave Harry..." said Lily, and Voldemort entered, and the killing spell hit Lily. The wand was pointed at Harry now, who was shivering in fear at the end of the bed, at the pillow, and Voldemort shot the spell, and then the scar was formed, and Voldemort had been somehow destroyed... all that was a reminder of the night was the scar from the killing spell. _

Harry sat up suddenly, as his scar burned, and then he saw the tent burning with lights, meaning a signal to hurry back.

Running, Harry jumped over a log, and hurried towards the tent, seeing two people huddling under a little hill indentation.

"What happened?" asked Harry, seeing their fear.

"The broadcast signal, something happened, they were listening to us Harry, we need to leave." said Hermione Granger, one of the two.

"Ron you okay?" asked Harry, looking at Ron Weasley, the other person.

"Yeah, let's go." said Ron, and Harry nodded and the three packed quickly, as black smoke in three different lines flew towards them.

Finally packed, the three disappeared in a flash, and then reappeared in a small warehouse two hundred miles away.

"That was close. How were you able to find out?" asked Harry.

"They were talking, saying "let's get them" and then we ran." said Ron.

"Whatever, let's just stay moving." said Harry, and the three walked in different directions, and then moving to the basement, Harry noticed someone was hiding down there.

Harry slowly pulled his wand out, and then entered the basement, and there laying dead, was a bloody muggle born witch, and Harry covered his man, and ran up stairs.

Locking the door, Harry just coughed in pure sickness.

"What now?" asked Ron.

"Look, they seem to be after me the most right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Hermione, coming into sight with the bag of supplies.

"I think we should split up, you and Ron can be together, Hermione can be at the Burrow, me, I'll head to the one place I can, the U.S." said Harry.

"But you'll stick out in plain sight Harry." said Hermione.

"Exactly, they won't know who I am, and they'll be my friends, I can be a whole new person, but I can't do it if I'm always on the run." said Harry.

"You need a better reason..." said Hermione.

"Well you think of a better one!" said Harry, and he was clutching his brown jacket tightly.

"Fine, go chase another life, leaving everyone else here to die." said Hermione.

"Look, if I stay, more people will absolutely die!" said Harry, and then threw down his wand to the ground, and walked out, and then disappeared in a flash...

Hermione and Ron just stared with their mouths wide open...

_Flashback._

_"Harry may be the chosen one, but he can't handle the fact that he is the cause of many people dying. You have to be gentle about it." said Albus Dumbledore one night with Hermione and Ron._

_"We had no idea Professor." said Hermione._

_"Just be careful. He may just lose his will to fight _

Hermione sat down, and sat against a wall.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	4. The Flight

_**Chapter Three. **The Flight_

* * *

**_I_**t was something Harry didn't expect himself to do, after all, Hermione and Ron were his closest friends. Something weird was happening to him, he had not been in Voldemort's visions lately.

His visions lately were not of Voldemort's but of something more sinister...

It showed something running after this teenager he didn't know, only the thing was too fast for Harry to identify it.

It ended with something coming to the teenager's side, and then it stopped.

Harry shook his head as he walked down the cold subway station's tracks, and got onto a walkway, and moved quietly so not to attract attention to himself.

As he reached the old subway diner, he walked slowly to the stairs, and exited, and found himself back in his hometown, near Privet Drive.

_Privet Drive... been a while since I had been back here. _thought Harry to himself, and then walked to Number Four, his house.

The mailbox had one letter, and Harry saw it was for him. Only, had no first name.

Entering the house, Harry turned the lights on, and sat against the staircase.

"What's in this anyway?" asked Harry opening the letter.

It was from someone named Bonnie Bennett...

When Harry finished reading the letter, he moved into the upper floor, and entered his old bedroom, where some of his stuff was still there.

People were moving in, but weren't there right at the moment... Harry finished getting his stuff, and looked around before exiting the house.

"Goodbye Privet Drive..." said Harry, walking towards the airport, unaware of Death eaters following him.

Moving through the streets, Harry ran behind a car, jumped over it, onto a wall, and slid down into an alley.

The death eaters surprised Harry by launching down to the street in front of him.

"Great..." said Harry, looking upwards, and saw no one up there, so with apparation abilities, he apparated up to the roof, and ran along the ledge.

Death eaters chased after him, shooting spells at him.

Harry turned around and pointed his hand, which shot a spell into the death eaters, throwing them off the roof.

Harry jumped over the ledge, and went falling to the street, and crashed into a british taxi, smashing the hood.

His luggage went flying towards the end of the street, and Harry stood up, and cracked his neck to adjust his stiffness, and ran towards his luggage.

Running, Harry tried to reach for it, but then a car went crashing into him, throwing him into the air, and Harry crashed into a wall.

In the car was Voldemort, the man who gave him the scar.

"You..." said Harry.

"Ah, you remember me." said Voldemort.

"Hard to forget when you killed my family!" said Harry.

"Well, say goodbye to your friends." said Voldemort.

"Hermione, Ron!" said Harry.

There tied up to wall, was Hermione and Ron bloody.

"Let's kill the mudblood first shall we?!" asked Voldemort, and Hermione fell to the street.

Harry clenched his fist, and ran at Voldemort with incredible speed.

Voldemort shot a spell at Hermione, but Ron blocked the spell with a shield spell.

Harry tackled Voldemort, broke the wand, and threw Voldemort across the street.

Ron fell to the street, and grabbed Hermione

"GO!" said Harry, and they disappeared in a flash.

Running, Harry grabbed his luggage, and apparated before being hit with a killing spell.

"NO!" yelled Voldemort.

Harry landed on a plane walkway, and he entered quickly.

Sitting down on the plane, Harry saw it take off into the air.

Whatever just happened proved Harry's worries of Voldemort getting desperate...

The flight had been probably halfway in when Harry fell asleep... but he kept waking up.

When he did stay asleep, he had the vision of the thing...

_Harry stood in a cold deserted slave quarters, and there was a wolflike creature staring towards him, and then it launched out of the quarters._

_Running after it, Harry ran upon a teenager his age running for his life as the creature sped at him._

_"HEY! UGLY!" said Harry. The creature did not respond to Harry._

_As Harry ran at it, a teenager, with supernatural speed ran in front of the creature, and then without warning, a loud bang appeared._

_"NO!" said the teenager throwing the creature, and ran towards the location._

_Harry followed after him, hoping to find out what it was._

_There, Harry stood in front of a burning mansion, and there standing there on the roof looking over a teen all bloody, was a man, with blond hair, and an evil grin._

_"Like I said before, you can't stop me..." said the man, and launched down towards the teen. _

Harry woke, and saw they were landing. He had arrived at Mystic Falls...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. Mystic Grill

_**Chapter Four. **Mystic Grill._

* * *

_**T**_owards the Mystic Grill, Bonnie and Jeremy sat down on a bench, and Jeremy put his arm over her shoulders.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" asked Jeremy.

"Nothing, I just was thinking about, how you know, Alaric is acting weirder. He's been hunting a lot of vampires lately." said Bonnie.

"He's a vampire hunter Bonnie, Damon was the reason he hated vampires." said Jeremy.

"I know. But, what if Alaric tries to kill Stefan?" asked Bonnie.

"Elena would never allow that Bonnie. Just understand this, if there's anything to worry about, just worry about a pop quiz." said Jeremy.

"You and your wise cracks." said Bonnie, laying her head on her shoulder.

_**Meanwhile at the movie theater.**_

Sitting in the middle of a row, Stefan and Elena ate some popcorn as the movie rolled through.

"How's Damon?" asked Elena.

"Tied up to a chair, and has a pipe through his stomach, how do you think?" asked Stefan.

"Tried to kill you again?" asked Elena

"Yeah. He's persistence to get you is getting out of hand." said Stefan.

"You're the only one Stefan. Trust me when I say that." said Elena, laying her head on Stefan's shoulder.

_**The airport.**_

Harry arrived at the luggage area, and grabbed it, and moved slowly through the crowds of people.

As he moved out of the airport, he went to a car dealership, and bought an old 72 Camaro.

Driving down the road, Harry decided to buy a house, and saw an 2 story house, with an old turquoise color.

He saw it costed twelve grand to buy, which was a good deal, and he bought it.

Setting stuff up inside, Harry walked to the basement, and found something he didn't expect.

A pool table, with nice leather chairs, a flat screen television, and a fireplace.

_Nice... _thought Harry.

Moving stuff upstairs, Harry walked to the end of the room, and saw a place for something, and pulled his sword out, which was Godric Gryffindor's sword.

He set it up there, and it fit perfectly.

Harry got his stuff situated, and drove towards the middle of town, and saw the Mystic Grill...

"Huh. Must be a bar and a place to eat." said Harry.

Entering, Harry sat down, and Matt Donovan walked over.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Matt.

"Just a glass of water please." said Harry.

"Not a problem." said Matt.

Harry saw Matt get the water, and walk back over.

"You new in town?" asked Matt giving Harry the water.

"Yeah, just arrived. Name's Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Matt Donovan." said Matt, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hey, do you happen to know Bonnie Bennett? She sent me a letter, it's the whole reason why I moved here basically." said Harry.

"Yeah, I know her, she should be coming in a few minutes if you have time to wait." said Matt.

"I have time. Believe me, you don't know how much time I actually have." said Harry.

"Hey, you enrolling at Mystic Falls High School?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. You go there?" asked Harry.

"I do, a lot of drama, I'll tell you that." said Matt.

"Trust me, my old school's way worse. Try having school closed for a year because of people being attacked from a giant snake or something." said Harry.

"Man, that would rule. Not for the people who got attacked, you not having school." said Matt.

"I know what you mean." said Harry.

**_Meanwhile back at the theater._ **

Elena and Stefan finished watching the movie, and left, and drove down near the Mystic Grill, where Bonnie and Jeremy were just entering...

Bonnie and Jeremy walked through, and Matt motioned Bonnie to come over.

"What is it Matt?" asked Bonnie.

"I believe you sent him a letter." said Matt, and Harry turned around, and Bonnie smiled.

"You must be Bonnie." said Harry.

"Yeah, I'm Bonnie, you are?" asked Bonnie.

"Harry, you already know my last name." said Harry.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Jeremy." said Jeremy shaking Harry's hand.

"So, my mom knew your grams?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, she talked about your mom like they were sisters. But then they lost touch. I found out about their car crash." said Bonnie.

"Yeah, a car crash." said Harry, lying.

"Isn't that true?" asked Bonnie.

"They were just told that, truth was, they were murdered. And now the murderer is after me, thankfully you contacted me, he never leaves the continent." said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry." said Jeremy.

"It's alright, I've got to him before, only thing is, the last time, he gave me this." said Harry, showing his scar.

Matt got back to work, and Harry and Bonnie talked about what happened to Harry's parents and Harry's encounter with Voldemort.

"So, when did you fight him the last time?" asked Jeremy.

"A couple years ago, I was trying to get to my Godfather, Riddle had us by surprise... when I got there, it was too late. He killed him, and his henchmen got my friends. Riddle threw me down, and etched the scar in." said Harry.

"It's not faded though. It's like it's fresh." said Jeremy.

"It's not something I'm good at talking about." said Harry.

"You going to school tomorrow?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then?" asked Harry.

"Sure, I'll have to introduce you to my friend Caroline, she has a thing for guys with British accents." said Bonnie.

"I just got out of a relationship." said Harry.

"Oh..." said Bonnie.

"It's alright. I gotta go." said Harry, getting up, and waving goodbye to Bonnie and Jeremy, before leaving the Mystic Grill, and driving to his new house.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	6. The School

_**Chapter Five. **The School._

* * *

_**A**_fter Harry arrived home, he laid down on his bed, reading a book on the Civil War.

"Whoa, Abraham Lincoln was a vampire hunter? Americans and they're history..." said Harry, to himself.

_I better get to bed. _thought Harry, before falling asleep.

That morning, Harry got up, and got a blue t shirt on, and new jeans, and drove to the high school, and got his registration out for the office.

"Everything seems to be in check Mr. Potter, go ahead, and here's your class schedule. Have any trouble with keeping up with classes, just ask one of the students." said the principal.

Harry went to his first class, History, and there sitting down, was Bonnie, with three other people.

"Harry, come sit over here." said Bonnie.

Harry walked over and sat down at a desk.

"Guys, this is Harry Potter, the guy I've told you about. My grams knew his mom." said Bonnie.

Harry waved, and noticed the girl that he thought to be Caroline, who had blond hair, and was very attractive.

"This is Elena and Stefan. And I have a feeling you know that's Caroline." said Bonnie.

"Yeah, took me not that long." said Harry.

"What do your parents do?" asked Caroline.

"They died in a car crash didn't they?" asked Stefan.

Bonnie gave a stop motion, and Harry froze at the question.

"They were murdered, by a maniac... Stabbed them in the heart over fifty times, I would've died if not for my mom, I was one year old." said Harry.

Caroline covered her mouth, and then Harry looked down.

"Did they catch him?" asked Elena.

"Nope. I fought him a couple years ago though. He gave me this scar." said Harry showing his scar.

"It seems fresh." said Stefan.

"He doesn't like talking about it." said Bonnie.

Caroline felt sorry for Harry, and then Harry's scar hurt a little, as he noticed a man, in his mid thirties enter.

"That's Mr. Saltzman, he's the teacher." said Bonnie.

"You must be Harry Potter, they told me you'd be in my class." said Mr. Saltzman.

"Glad to be here." said Harry, and his scar still hurt intensely, but when Harry opened his book, it stopped.

_That's weird, my scar normally doesn't hurt if there's not anyone dangerous going to hurt me. _

Bonnie noticed Harry's scar was shimmering a little.

"Harry, you might wanna do a little better with the whole scar thing. I can see it glowing." said Bonnie.

Harry covered it, and listened to what Mr. Saltzman said.

"Many people said when the Civil War began that just because the Union allowed Blacks to be soldiers doesn't mean we are the bad guys, the Confederates were the real bad guys. They were the true enemies..." said Mr. Saltzman.

"That's not what I heard." said Harry quietly, "I heard they just fought over the rights of blacks."

Stefan heard what Harry said, and shook his head.

Harry saw Mr. Saltzman answer the phone, and somehow, Harry felt sickly about it... like he wasn't supposed to be hearing him talk.

"Look, I'm teaching a class Salvatore, now goodbye." said Mr. Saltzman, hanging up. "Now where were we?"

Five class periods later, Harry was at his locker put his things away, and headed towards P.E. class with Stefan.

"So, they fought over the rights of blacks?" asked Stefan.

"How did you hear that? I whispered!" asked Harry.

"Listen, I have good hearing." said Stefan.

"Obviously." said Harry.

Just then his scar hurt, and a guy in a football jersey walked into Harry, knocking him down.

"Hey!" said Harry, getting up, and the guy stopped, and looked at Harry.

"What shrimp?" asked the guy.

"Say sorry, or trust me, there's going to be a problem." said Harry.

The guy clenched his fists and walked over to Harry.

"That a threat?" asked the guy.

"Is it?" asked Harry.

The guy threw a punch at Harry, but Harry dodged it, and threw the guy into a locker.

"You are not the brightest pea in the pod." said Harry, walking away with Stefan.

"You get into fights much?" asked Stefan.

"Sometimes." said Harry.

"Yeah, because you fight your parents murderer." said Stefan.

"Listen, the whole car crash thing was a cover up, it's not something the cops are proud of, but, that was the simplest way of putting it. They didn't want an investigation." said Harry.

"They were murdered Harry! They needed to." said Stefan.

"The cops wouldn't be able to take him. Believe me, he's stronger than you and me combined. He's stronger than the world's strongest man!" said Harry.

"I doubt that." said Stefan.

Harry imagined Voldemort levitating a thousand pound weight, and the world's strongest man.

"Not that hard to believe." said Harry.

"I'd need to see it to believe it." said Stefan.

"Whatever. Hey, any extra-curricular activities after school?" asked Harry.

"Football, they're holding tryouts today, I'm trying out again." said Stefan.

"You got on one time?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. But I won the championship game." said Stefan.

"I should try out." said Harry.

"I'll see you out there then." said Stefan, and Harry headed out to the field...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	7. Lockwood's Secret

_**Chapter Six. **Lockwood's Secret_

* * *

_**H**_arry after school, walked through the parking lot, and saw Elena and Stefan talking, and Harry walked to his car, and started it.

It's revving was all smooth... and Harry sat down, and then Elena walked over.

"Nice car." said Elena.

"Thanks, got a good deal on it. Hey, do you and Stefan wanna come over tomorrow night for dinner, you guys can bring your brothers." said Harry.

"I'll ask Jeremy, but Stefan doesn't have a good relationship with Damon. I'll see though." said Elena.

"Caroline alright, she seems to be having trouble with her car." said Harry.

"Caroline!" said Elena, and Caroline walked over.

"Hey, do you guys have a spare starter? Mine's busted." said Caroline.

"Let me drive you to the hardware store. It's not a problem." said harry, and Caroline smiled, and Elena realized what Caroline was thinking, and waved goodbye to Harry and Caroline as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Sorry about asking about your parents." said Caroline.

"It's okay, so what do your parents do?" asked Harry.

"my mom is the sheriff, Dad ran off when I was young." said Caroline.

Harry nodded at that, and thought about how come students kept glancing at him during his classes.

"Caroline, look, it's my first full day of being in Mystic Falls, mind showing me around later?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Caroline.

There was something about Caroline that made Harry feel warm.

"What kind of starter is it?" asked Harry, getting out.

"Medium." said Caroline.

Harry came out, and they drove back to the parking lot, and Harry installed the new starter.

"There you go. Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Nope." said Caroline.

"Hey, tomorrow night, I'm having dinner with Stefan, Jeremy, and Elena if you wanna come, Damon's not coming I have that feeling." said Harry.

"I'll try to make it." said Caroline.

Harry drove off, and ended up near the woods, as he saw Tyler Lockwood running, like in his dream.

Getting out of the car, he noticed it was out of gas.

"HEY!" said Harry, trying to get Tyler's attention.

Walking after Tyler, Harry yelled at him again, still no answer.

Then as Harry saw Tyler enter an old slave quarters, he stopped suddenly.

_**Meanwhile at Stefan and Damon's house.**_

Stefan entered the room, and Damon still stood there behind the light.

"Okay, I'm sorry Stefan." said Damon. Stefan threw Damon his ring.

"You wanna come to a dinner tomorrow night with me, Elena, and Jeremy, My friend Harry is having us over." said Stefan.

"Harry? Who is he?" asked Damon.

"New guy in town. He's on the football team this year." said Stefan.

"Does he know your a vampire?" asked Damon.

"No. But obviously he is something supernatural, but I don't know what. He seems to be like Bonnie in ways, but not exactly." said Stefan.

"So the guy's a wizard, what about it?" asked Damon.

"Look, the guy was being chased by his parents' murderer! Isn't that odd enough?" asked Stefan.

"He's just trying to survive, let the guy live." said Damon.

"Says the guy who compelled Caroline to having sex with you twelve times, surprised she isn't pregnant." said Stefan.

"She was willing!" said Damon.

"Sure... but here's the thing! You can't go banging every girl in town!" said Stefan.

"I've only done three." said Damon.

"Sure..." said Stefan, exiting the room.

_**Harry's House.**_

Sitting in his basement, Harry looked through books quickly, trying to identify what had just happened to him, when he came to the compulsion page of it, only vampires, or hybrids could compell humans or other human style creatures.

Harry thought about Tyler.

He was not a vampire, he had to be a hybrid.

Only thing was, hybrids were sired, he could turn without there being any pain... which menat one thing, Tyler wasn't sired any more.

Tyler was free of being sired. He was no longer a slave.

Harry heard a knock at his door, and he went upstairs, and looked through, it was Elena.

"Hey." said Harry.

"Hey. Um, can I come in?" asked Elena.

"Sure. What's a matter?" asked Harry.

"Damon's coming to dinner tomorrow night. So, I wanted to ask you, what are you planning on cooking?" asked Elena.

"Hadn't really thought of it, what do you like?" asked Harry.

"Just anything really, but not much meat." said Elena.

"Your a vegetarian?" asked Harry.

"No, I just don't like much meat. I prefer like steak, fully cooked. None rare crap." said Elena.

"Oh, good, I'm cooking steak tomorrow anyway, ever had a steak taco?" asked Harry.

"No, what's in it?" asked Elena.

"Steak, cheese, egg, lettuce, sour creme, etc, depending on the stuff I have." said Harry.

"Thanks, oh, and I hope you and Caroline get along well, cause tomorrow, we are watching a horror film. Not one of those bad ones, the ones that will literally freak you out to the point where you have to go to the bathroom whenever you get scared." said Elena.

"I look forward to it. Hey, um, was there something wrong with the way I looked today during school today? The students looked at me a lot." said Harry.

"No, you're new, and not to mention you're extremely attractive to girls, so yeah." said Elena.

"No wonder Caroline was drooling." said Harry.

"She was not!" said Elena.

"I know, I was joking." said Harry.

"You seem familiar, were you in the newspaper one day?" asked Elena.

"This?" asked Harry showing a paper showing Harry standing, bloody, and all black and blue.

"Yeah." said Elena.

"This was a few years ago, when I fought my parents' murderer." said Harry.

"Why don't you say his name?" asked Elena.

"I just don't really. But um, you know Tyler Lockwood?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" asked Elena.

"Well I got the scare of a lifetime when I saw him turn into a wolf." said Harry.

"You know?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, I know, he's a hybrid Elena. Why didn't you guys tell me about this, heck I might as well tell you now that you know. My parents were murdered, but not stabbed, they were hit with a killing spell, I'm a wizard. That newspaper is a magic issued one. The murderer has a curse that if I say his name, he can find me. That's why. I just didn't want to tell anyone, just don't tell anyone else." said Harry.

"Alright." said Elena.

"Please don't tell anyone..." said Harry.

"I won't Harry, you wanted a new life, I'll help protect your secret." said Elena.

"Heck, hybrids, what's next? Oldest living vampires known to man?" asked Harry.

"Now that you mention it..." said Elena, and Harry fell backwards.

"Not this... this is some night. Don't you think?" asked Harry sitting up.

"Yeah, where'd you get the sword?" asked Elena.

"When I was on the run from my parents murderer, I found this in a lake, it's magic, it destroys horcruxes, which are dark magic, it contains a piece of a person's soul, but you have to kill in order to make it. Once all are destroyed, you can die, but if you have them all still..." said Harry.

"You're immortal basically" said Elena.

"Yeah. That's why he's still alive, and not dead." said Harry.

"You killed him once?" asked Elena.

"Once, when I was eleven, I got into a fight at my old school, he crumpled to dust. Never saw him until I was fourteen. He's been back ever since." said Harry.

"I better get home Harry, I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Elena.

"See ya tomorrow." said Harry.

Elena closed the door behind her, and Harry laid down on the couch, and fell asleep, only to have the dream again.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. Dinner

_**Chapter Seven. **Dinner_

* * *

**_W_**hatever Elena remembered from the night earlier had been locked away in her brain, and she woke up that morning thinking about the dinner for that night.

Elena got up, and walked to kitchen, where Jeremy was asleep, with his head on the table.

"Again Jeremy?" asked Elena, and Jeremy woke up.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep here again?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, we're having dinner at Harry's tonight, we're going there in a couple hours, we get to watch a movie and stuff." said Elena.

"Cool. I'll get ready." said Jeremy, getting up, unaware that his pants were off, and he was in his boxers.

"Nice unicorns!" said Elena.

"Don't judge me Elena!" said Jeremy, running up the stairs.

_**Meanwhile at Harry's house.**_

Sleeping restlessly was Harry, who woke up suddenly yelling, stopped moving and got up, and took slow deep breaths.

When Harry got up, he entered his bedroom, Harry opened his closet, and found his old Hogwarts robes.

Harry smiled slightly, and then pulled a black t shirt out, and black jeans out, and put them on after he took a shower.

Walking downstairs, Harry got his ingredients ready, and put them in the fridge.

"Second day of fully being in Mystic Falls." said Harry.

Walking to the basement, Harry closed the book of supernatural beings, and he put it away in his special library, and put the pool table towards the right side of the room, and put two couches up on the floor, one for two people, and then four. So it'd be him, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy.

"Good. Now what movie?" asked Harry.

Elena should be bringing the movie.

She had left her number on the table last night. Harry called the number.

"Hello?" asked Elena.

"Hey, it's Harry, you have the movies?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, oh, do you have a game system?" asked Elena.

"What kind?" asked Harry.

"360." said Elena.

"Yep. What game?" asked Harry.

"Need for Speed." said Elena.

"Nice... listen, if you guys want, bring a couple pillows, we might fall asleep." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Elena.

"Let's say, it's going to be a good dinner." said Harry.

"See you there. We're on our way." said Elena.

"Okay." said Harry, hanging up.

_**Salvatore Mansion.**_

Stefan and Damon walked outside, and drove down the road to the town.

"So, what's going to happen at Harry's?" asked Damon.

"Play games, play pool, eat dinner, watch a movie, main deal." said Stefan.

"Pool, good, kid has style." said Damon.

"Oh, and be cool, Harry is new in town, he doesn't need enemies right at the moment." said Stefan.

"It's Mystic Falls Stefan, what do you expect? There's conflict." said Damon.

"He has a sword, that's really sharp." said Stefan.

"Okay." said Damon stiffing up.

_**Harry's House.**_

As Harry opened the door to let Jeremy and Elena in, Harry's phone rang, and saw it was Ron. He ignored it, and blocked the number.

"Who was it?" asked Elena.

"No one important." said Harry.

"It's a nice place Harry." said Jeremy.

Elena held up the game, and made a coughing noise.

"Let's go!" said Jeremy, and the three walked downstairs, and the game was put up.

Harry sat down watching Elena and Jeremy race against each other.

"Siblings." said Harry, and heard the doorbell ring.

Hurrying upstairs, he opened the door, and Caroline walked in.

"Hey." said Harry.

Caroline nodded.

"Hey." said Caroline.

"Head downstairs, sit in the two seater, we're watching a movie later" said Harry.

Caroline walked downstairs to the basement, and Damon and Stefan arrived.

"You must be Damon." said Harry.

"Yeah, that's Damon." said Stefan, and the two entered.

"Head downstairs, we're playing Need for Speed if you wanna join." said Harry, and the three headed downstairs.

"Harry, mind if Stefan and I play a game of pool?" asked Damon.

"Go ahead. I'm just watching Elena dominate Jeremy." said Harry.

"Come on! She has nitro!" said Jeremy.

"Nitro nothing! You ran out two miles ago!" said Elena.

"Jeremy, throw me a controller, Elena, you're going down!" said Harry, appearing in a white Krishna police motorcycle.

"Nice!" said Jeremy.

Harry revved up as he took off, and sped off after Elena.

"Come on Harry, get her!" said Caroline.

"Elena, look's like you met your match." said Jeremy.

"Not yet brother." said Elena, and a ramp appeared. She drove over it, and went soaring.

Harry reached the ramp in less then ten seconds, and did the same, but with nitro, and then was neck and neck.

"Come on Harry, pass her." said Jeremy.

Then, Elena used her nitro, and Harry noticed the game was actually Saints Row Three.

"Oh, this is going to be good." said Harry.

His character, jumped off the motorcycle and landed on a VTOL bike, and flew over Elena's character.

"Oh come on!" said Elena.

"Look at the game!" said Harry.

"Saints Row?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep." said Harry.

Finishing the game, Harry had beat Elena by a whole district worth, and Jeremy, well was last, with twelve districts to catch up on.

Harry headed upstairs to finish dinner.

"Come on!" said Harry, and the six ate dinner.

"Good job cooking the food." said Elena.

"Thanks, first time actually." said Harry.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Caroline.

"You'll see." said Elena.

Harry smiled.

As they went back down, Harry sat down on the two seater, and Caroline sat down against him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Elena and Stefan were laying back, with legs on the edge of the couch.

Damon and Jeremy, playing pool not that surprising.

Harry started the movie, and yawned.

Harry laid his head down on the arm rest, and Caroline remained sitting up.

"You can lay on me if you want Caroline, it doesn't matter." said Harry, and Caroline laid her head on Harry's chest.

"The Exorcism. I love this movie." said Caroline.

"Me too." said Harry.

As the movie continued, Harry began to doze off, and Caroline, who fell asleep minutes earlier snuggled up on Harry's chest, and Harry dozed off... and had the same dream again.

_Harry ran to the site of the teen, and saw who it was, only didn't want to believe who it was. It had been him. Laying bloody on the ground... _

Harry forgot about the dream, and kept asleep.

When he woke up, it was probably three in the morning, Caroline had put a blanket on her and Harry, Stefan and Elena were asleep, and crashed out upstairs in the chairs were Jeremy and Damon.

_What did I say? _thought Harry.

Caroline woke up, and looked up at Harry.

"What time is it?" asked Caroline.

"Three I think. Why?" asked Harry.

"No reason, but hey, you have a bed upstairs?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Can I sleep up there?" asked Caroline.

"Sure..." said Harry.

Caroline got up, and went upstairs to Harry's bed, and Harry went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When Harry finished having the water, there in her blanket, was Elena.

"What are you doing up?" asked Harry.

"Had to go to the bathroom, where's Caroline?" asked Elena.

"Upstairs in bed. I must have dozed off." said Harry.

"Yeah. How did you know we'd fall asleep here?" asked Elena.

"I didn't, just an assumption." said Harry.

"Good assumption." said Elena.

"Thanks, I'm going back to bed." said Harry, heading towards the downstairs.

"Not going up?" asked Elena.

"No, why?" asked Harry.

"Well..." said Elena, pointing upwards.

"Elena, I fell asleep on the couch, she wanted to sleep upstairs, I told her she could. That's all that happened." said Harry.

"Okay. Where's Jeremy?" asked Elena.

"He was just here." said Harry.

"Oh no..." said Elena.

Harry realized what she meant, and opened the door, and found blood...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	9. The Graveyard

_**Chapter Eight. **The Graveyard._

* * *

**_H_**arry ran to his sword mantel, grabbed the sword, and dashed outside to his car.

Just then, he noticed a black van speeding off from the house, and Harry started the car, and floored it.

Driving through the streets going at fifty miles per hour, Harry kept his eyes locked on the van, and then realized they had just left the border of the town.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry to himself.

_**Meanwhile at the house.**_

Elena saw Damon wake up, and he could see her terror.

"Where's Jeremy?" asked Damon.

"I have a feeling he was kidnapped." said Elena.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" asked Damon.

"Yeah." said Elena, and with vampire speed, Damon dashed out of the house after Harry's trail.

_**Outside of Mystic Falls.**_

Driving quickly, Harry got within twenty feet of the black van.

_Why did Jeremy get taken? I mean, I don't think anyone hates him that bad enough. _thought Harry.

When Harry finished that thought, the van did a sharp turn into a graveyard...

Harry put the car into park, and jumped out with the sword.

Walking to the van as it stopped, Harry noticed something odd about the scent... it wasn't that of regular muggles, or humans.

Then, stepping out of the van, holding Jeremy by the neck, who was bloody, was that but none other than the original vampire, Klaus.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Doesn't matter who I am, this is going to be a quick, and painful death!" said Klaus, throwing Jeremy down to the ground.

Klaus ran at Harry with vampire speed, and Harry dived out of the way, and Klaus crashed into a tombstone.

Harry's sword shimmered in the moonlight.

"You think that can kill me don't you?" asked Klaus, who's vampire teeth came out.

"You don't scare me." said Harry.

"Harry stop!" said Damon, appearing near the car.

"Damon Salvatore, you don't know yet do you?" asked Klaus.

"Know what?" asked Harry.

"That he's a vampire!" said Klaus, and Harry looked towards Damon.

"Sorry, wasn't planning on this happening." said Damon.

"You couldn't tell me, heck I know Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid! And here's the thing, he could turn on will!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Klaus.

"You're the hybrid who turned Tyler..." said Harry.

"Yeah, only because he wanted me to keep him from having to be a wolf!" said Klaus.

"Doesn't matter!" said Harry.

"Yes it does! Werewolves are dangerous to vampires, one bite could kill a vampire!" said Damon.

Klaus ran at Harry, and Damon tackled Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" said Damon, and Klaus punched Damon in the face, and Damon went flying backwards into a tombstone.

Harry got up from his state of illusion, and then put down his sword, and used a spell to slow down time.

Running at Klaus, Harry kicked Klaus in the face, and Klaus growled, before grabbing Harry's leg, and slamming him into the side of the van.

Harry hit the grass, and Jeremy in regular motion only saw blurs where Harry and Klaus were fighting, but as Harry hit the van, Jeremy could clearly see Harry's face.

Harry punched Klaus hard, throwing Klaus backwards into a tree.

Using vampire speed, Klaus ran towards Harry, grabbed him, and threw him into the creek nearby.

Harry's face went under water, and when he came out, Klaus had hold of Jeremy again, and then Harry realized Damon was walking up behind Klaus.

"Hey! You suck!" said Harry, and Damon punched Klaus in the back of the head.

Klaus turned into his werewolf version, and ran at Harry.

Harry used the spell again, and jumped over the werewolf running at him.

Klaus growled at him, and then Harry, grabbed Klaus by the neck, and threw him across the graveyard into the van.

Klaus back to his human version was in his shorts, and ran at Harry.

Quickly, Harry punched Klaus in the face, but Klaus's fangs entered Harry's wrist, and Harry yelled in pain, and then kicked Klaus hard, knocking Klaus to the ground.

Harry fell to the ground, and held his wrist.

Damon saw Harry was bit, and ran to him.

"You alright?" asked Damon.

"I was bit! What do you think!?" asked Harry, and Damon helped him up to his feet.

Walking to the car, Damon picked Jeremy up, and the three got in the car.

"Drive Damon. To my house." said Harry.

"No, we're heading to the mansion." said Damon...

Jeremy looked at Damon like he had gone mad.

_Great..._ thought Harry.

_Flash back. _

_Being dragged into Malfoy Manor, Harry was thrown into the middle of the room by Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Look what we have here." said Bellatrix._

_"Hey, you don't know it's Potter." said Fenrir Greyback._

_"Surely it is, after all, he was with Weasley and that mudblood Granger." said Bellatrix._

_"Don't call her a mudblood." said Harry._

_"What was that?" asked Bellatrix._

_"I said... don't... call... her... a... mudblood!" said Harry, getting up, and shooting a spell into Bellatrix, throwing her across the room. _

Harry had to forget about that... and then, as they drove back into Mystic Falls, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	10. Katherine

_**Chapter Nine. **Katherine_

* * *

_**D**_amon, Harry, and Jeremy arrived at the Salvatore Mansion just as sunrise was occurring.

They entered the house, and Damon put a bandage over Harry's wrist.

"Who was that guy anyway?" asked Harry.

"Klaus, he's the first vampire. And as you saw, first hybrid." said Damon.

"So, you're a vampire, is Stefan one too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we were turned at the same time." said Damon.

"Tell me what happened." said Harry.

"Okay. Back when the town was actually becoming an actual town, Stefan and I were just getting along... then a girl by the name of Katherine came along." said Damon.

_**145 years ago.**_

"Damon, tell your brother to come here. We have a guest." said Mrs. Salvatore, and Damon in his war uniform nodded, and jogged over to the edge of the house, where Stefan was, reading.

"Stefan, we need to head to the house, there's a guest." said Damon.

"Who?" asked Stefan.

"That's why we're heading to the house, I don't know." said Damon.

The two walked inside to the house, and there at the door, was Elena's doppelganger, Katherine...

_**Present.**_

"Katherine, so if Elena's a doppelganger, she's a Petrova one, which are really rare, like good twin, bad twin, Elena's the good one right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Only thing is, Elena and Katherine are both into Stefan." said Damon.

"And you're jealous, because you loved both of them." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Damon.

"Look, the thing is with me, there is some things that people can't win, the right person will eventually come along." said Harry.

"I don't want to hear it. What do you know about love anyway, you're only 17." said Damon.

"Hey, just because you're a vampire does not mean you know everything." said Harry.

"I try to anyway." said Damon.

"Sure you do. Do you have anything to drink?" asked Harry.

"Just alcohol and water." said Damon.

"Water please." said Harry.

"I'll get it." said Jeremy, getting up from his seat.

"Where's Katherine now?" asked Harry.

"In the tomb up in the woods, don't go near there, it's trouble..." said Damon.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Old vampires are in there. A bunch of them got out one day, and let's just say, didn't end out well for Jeremy's love life." said Damon.

"He dated one of them, and she got killed didn't she?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Damon.

There was a knock on the door, and Damon looked through the glass, it was Elena, or at least he thought...

Opening the door, Elena entered.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Damon.

"Just checking to see if Jeremy was okay." said Elena.

"Wait a minute... Elena, why do you have your hair with curls?" asked Harry.

"Uh, wanted to see how it looked." said Elena.

"Harry, pull the picture out." said Damon.

Harry grabbed the picture of Katherine, perfect match.

"It's Katherine!" said Harry, and Katherine smiled before throwing Damon backwards.

Grabbing Harry, Katherine looked at him closely.

"Huh, you have potential to be a vampire..." said Katherine.

"Katherine!" said Stefan in the doorway.

Katherine threw Harry to the floor, and she ran out, and grabbed Stefan.

Stefan threw Katherine off him.

Harry sat up, and Damon helped him up, and then, Jeremy walked in, and handed Harry the water.

"Why is it I miss all the action?!" asked Jeremy.

"Well, Katherine was here." said Damon.

"Oh, bye!" said Jeremy running up the stairs.

Harry pulled his sword out, and Katherine ran in, and the sword went right through Katherine's stomach.

She pulled it out, and sped away from the mansion.

Harry wiped the sword clean, and looked at Stefan and Damon, who were dumbfounded.

"What else am I not knowing about?" asked Harry.

"Well Caroline's a vampire." said Stefan.

"Dang, a lot of vampires don't you think?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Wait til you meet the other originals." said Damon.

"Wait, who did he meet?" asked Stefan.

"Klaus." said Harry.

"Klaus took Jeremy?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah, had a first hand experience with Harry's fighting abilities too, it was like he was a vampire, but only thing is, he's a wizard." said Damon.

"Slow time down spell. Nice." said Stefan.

"Yeah, but Harry has to tell you some very important." said Jeremy peeking downstairs.

"Klaus bit me, does it mean I'll die?" asked Harry.

"No, it'll heal on it's own. For now, just head home, and get some rest. We'll talk to you later." said Stefan.

"See ya Harry." said Jeremy.

Harry nodded, and exited the manor, and realized it was the one from his dream...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	11. Friday Night Bites

_**Chapter Ten. **Friday Night Bites_

* * *

_**S**_oon after the incident at the Salvatore Mansion, Harry had found out he made the football team, and more importantly, they're first game was going to be Friday night...

Harry didn't speak to Stefan or anyone else for a bit, because he was shook up from finding out about the vampires and hybrids.

Elena knew it, but still, how could he be so foolish to think that he would be safe here in Mystic Falls, he was being stupid, there was nowhere really safe...

Harry sat down in his library, and locked the doors.

His phone had been called at least twelve times since the night of the dinner, and Harry, couldn't be contacted.

_Why, why did I even come here? _thought Harry... _Guess I'm heading back to the U.K. _

Getting some of his clothes, and leaving the sword, Harry walked outside, and then stopped.

It was safer than being in the U.K. where Voldemort was waiting for Harry to pop back up.

He put his clothes back, and locked himself back inside of the library.

Laying against a chair, Harry sighed, and then his phone rang. It was a text from Elena.

_Where are you? You haven't been in class for two days._

Unlocking his phone, he texted back:

_At home, I'm fine, just not feeling that well, the bite from Klaus has taken a bit of a toll on me. _

He pressed send, and looked at the bite, black veins went through his arm, clearly it was infected. His phone rung again.

_Stefan said it would heal on it's own Harry, just come to school. _

He got his phone open, and wrote.

_It's infected, and it's spreading, tell Stefan that. _

Sent it, and then again it rung.

_What do you mean infected? _

He pressed the camera button, and took a picture, and sent it to Elena.

_Man, that is infected, want Stefan to come over and heal it?_

Harry wrote back.

_What do you mean heal it? _

Elena wrote:

_I mean, he gives you his blood, just a little, and it'll heal, I think it should, was it a hybrid bite? _

_Yes it was a hybrid Bite Elena._

_Then we have a problem, we need a hybrid's blood to heal you._

_Unless..._

_Unless what._

_Unless you can figure out a spell to heal it on your own..._

_I'll see what Bonnie can dig up, if you want Harry._

_No, I'm fine, I'll check my books, maybe I can find an antidote. _

He closed his phone and pulled antidote to supernatural bites.

"Hybrids... hybrids... here we go."

In order to heal a bite from a hybrid, you must dig out the venom... or drink it out.

"Oh god no..." said Harry, and pulled the bandage out, and drank up, and then spit the venom out. "God that's gross!"

He ran to the bathroom, and puked out black venom, and then actual puke.

Harry flushed the toilet, and went to the living room, just as there was a knock on the door.

He opened it, and there was Damon.

"What is it Damon? I just puked my guts out to get hybrid venom out of my wrist." said Harry.

"Good, come on." said Damon.

Harry walked with Damon to the woods, and came up to the tomb.

"What's this, the tomb?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, time you see the reason why the tomb is so dangerous." said Damon, and opened it, and threw Harry in there.

Old, and wrinkly vampires moved slowly through there, and they bared fangs at Harry, and quickly Harry dived out of the tomb as Damon closed it.

"See what I mean?" asked Damon.

"Yeah. I need to go home, okay?" asked Harry, and with that said, Harry walked down the hill, and went through the treeline back towards his house.

Sitting in the basement, Harry pulled wooden racks out, and pulled a knife out, and turned them into wooden stakes.

Pulling crossbows out, he made wooden arrows, and hid them in clever spots only he knew about.

He pulled his phone out, and pressed on a contact: Elena.

_I'll be at the game tomorrow. Just know that. _

He sent it, and pulled his brown jacket out, and pulled his old round glasses out.

Harry put it on, and put his brown jacket on, and walked out the door just as night began...

**_Meanwhile at the school._ **

"Why isn't Harry here? He's supposed to be here for the final practice before the game." said Tyler Lockwood.

"He'll be here, trust me." said Matt.

"Speak of the devil." said Tyler, and there at the end of the doorway was Harry.

"Let's get this done." said Harry, and got his football jersey on.

"You know we aren't getting our uniforms on til the actual game right?" asked Matt.

"Whatever." said Harry, taking it off, and then the team went out to the field.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Klaus looked outside of his house, watching the school, waiting for Rebekah to appear.

"Where is she?!" demanded Klaus, and then Rebekah entered the room.

"There, that's what you wanted?" asked Rebekah.

"Let's see who this is." said Klaus, holding a wallet, with Harry's id in it. "Harry Potter, age 17."

"He's just a guy, how is he a threat?" asked Rebekah.

"He could tackle me before I can get away, that's a threat to my Hybrid revolution!" said Klaus.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Rebekah.

"Tomorrow night, he has a football game, you and I are going to kill him." said Klaus.

Rebekah gulped...

**_The night of the football game..._ **

Harry looked at the time, it was only 6:30 PM. Stefan and the rest of the team were out on the field, while Harry sat inside of the locker room... when his scar hurt badly, and he ran out to the field, and then the game began.

In the stands were Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Look, there's Harry!" said Elena, and Harry's scar still burned with anguish.

"He looks like he's hurt." said Bonnie.

"Yeah. But he'll do fine, don't you think?" asked Elena.

"Look who's here." said Caroline, seeing Klaus and Rebekah.

"Wait, didn't Klaus attack Jeremy and tried to kill Harry?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah... not good." said Elena.

Harry saw Klaus, and then that was when it happened, Klaus sped onto the field, and the lights went out, leaving everyone in the dark...

Harry ran, and Stefan saw Klaus.

Rebekah couldn't think of what to do, and she sped onto the field, and grabbed Klaus.

"Don't try anything." said Klaus, throwing Rebekah, and she crashed into the stands. The stands fell apart, and the audience ran.

Harry stopped as the teams ran to check on the audience, and Klaus threw Harry across the field. Harry crashed into the field goal post.

His back popped as it hit, and Harry fell to the field.

Laying there, Harry coughed out blood, and he took his helmet off, and then wiped his mouth.

Klaus walked towards Harry, and suddenly Klaus was tackled by Damon, and Klaus threw Damon into the stands where Rebekah laid.

Stefan punched Klaus hard, knocking Klaus into a light post, and it fell to the ground.

Harry got up, and took his jersey off, and put his brown jacket on, and his old glasses.

Running at Klaus and Stefan, Harry slowed time down with the spell, and Stefan saw Harry coming and dived out of the way as Harry rammed into Klaus, and then Klaus grabbed Harry by the neck, and broke Harry's neck, killing him.

"HARRY!" said Stefan, and saw a ring on Harry's finger. "Jeremy's."

"Yeah, we knew Klaus was going to kill Harry, so Jeremy gave Harry the ring, and now... in three, two, one..." said Damon, and suddenly Harry woke up, and put Klaus in a head lock with his legs, and pulled his sword out, and Klaus whistled, and Elijah ran into harry, throwing him across the field into Stefan.

"This is war..." said Klaus, and the two vampires disappeared, and Rebekah was gone. Harry looked dumbfounded as he rubbed his hurt neck.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, and all they thought was: Uh oh.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	12. The Ritual

_**Chapter Eleven. **The Ritual_

* * *

**_N_**ights passed before Harry left his house again, and he was rarely talked to ever since the football game.

It was because of him that Klaus and Rebekah were there. It was at least daytime was when Harry finally exited his house, and drove to the Mystic Grill...

There Elena was sitting with an older woman, talking about something. Harry felt like it was something bad... and when the woman left, Harry walked over and sat down near Elena.

"Hey." said Harry.

"Hey." said Elena, seeming upset.

"You alright? If you're upset I'll leave." said Harry.

"It's fine, just Klaus's mom." said Elena.

"That was Klaus's mom? She a vampire?" asked Harry.

"No, she's a witch." said Elena.

"Non aging spell?" asked Harry.

"Rose from the dead more like it." said Elena.

"Zombie?" asked Harry.

"No. A spell brought her back. Heck, her husband is a vampire, all but her." said Elena.

"Some family." said Harry.

"Look, I can't tell you exactly what she and I were talking about, but if you want to help keep Klaus away, go to the cemetery tonight." said Elena.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Just do it." said Elena. Harry looked at her as she walked away...

Harry hurried home, and locked the doors and pulled books out, and pulled his sword out, grabbed crossbows, and a wooden stake.

"Only the white wooden stake can kill an original." said Harry, reading Bonnie's notes that he had asked for the last couple days.

He didn't need it at first, so Harry closed the book of notes, and hid it cleverly, and headed outside, and saw that the sun was almost at sundown.

_Meet me at the cemetery tonight. _said Elena's last text, and Harry hid his things away, and made sure all he had was his sword.

Walking down to his car, Harry had this ominous feeling that someone was watching him, but maybe he was just being paranoid.

Trying to start his car, Harry noticed something, and looked in the hood, someone had not only cut the starter, but siphoned all the gas away.

"Crap." said Harry, punching the hood hard, to make it close, and saw the cemetery was at least thirteen blocks or more.

It was sundown, Elena was expecting him at the cemetery.

Calling Elena's phone, he heard Elena answer.

"Elena, it's Harry, I have a problem, someone siphoned my gas and broke the starter, I'll have to walk to the cemetery. I'll see you there." said Harry, and hung up.

Walking onto the sidewalk, Harry's stomach started to feel weird, and he fell to the ground, and then as he coughed, black blood shot out of his mouth like a missile out of a bazooka.

Harry knew that something was terribly wrong...

Getting up, and Harry shook the ill off his body, and he ran down the sidewalk as he noticed a black van... driving straight towards his road.

Running along the sidewalk, Harry found himself jumping over the nearby car, and he ran through the alley.

The van continued, but Harry heard someone coming, and he got up on the stair lift that went to the roof.

Groaning, Harry climbed up quickly, and got on the roof, and his illness was getting worse... and Harry fell again to the roof floor, and nearly closed his eyes... but then he used a healing spell for the moment, and apparated straight to the cemetery, where he crashed into a tombstone.

Elena and Klaus' mother, and surprisingly Mr. Saltzman, were standing near a bowl, and Elena saw Harry laying against a tombstone, weak.

"Harry?" asked Elena, and Harry barely managed to lift his head before realizing what was happening.

Elena was a doppelganger, Mr. Saltzman was going to make a sacrifice of some sort...

"No..." said Harry.

Klaus' mother started to mumble words, like a spell, and then pricking Elena's finger, blood fell into the bowl, and Mr. Saltzman seeing his que after a few seconds, drank the liquids from the bowl, and then as the final mumble occurred, Mr. Saltzman fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, to himself, but then a hand grabbed him, and was pulled up by Klaus' mother.

"Why are you spying?" asked Klaus' mother.

"I'm not spying, Elena's the whole reason why I'm here. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go. I realize that something way more dark and sinister is going on, so, goodbye." said Harry, walking, and disappeared as he apparated away.

_**Meanwhile across the ocean...**_

Klaus stood inside of the Leaky Cauldron, where Voldemort was currently taking up hold, and Voldemort saw Klaus, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Vampire, what do you want?" asked Voldemort.

"I believe you and I have the same enemy..." said Klaus, holding a picture up.

"How?" asked Voldemort

_**At Harry's House.**_

Falling to the floor, Harry laid on his living room floor, and then heard a knock on his door...

"Come in..." said Harry, and then the door opened, revealing Rebekah...

Harry gulped in fear, and started to back up...

"We need to talk." said Rebekah

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	13. Alliance

_**Chapter Twelve. **Alliance._

* * *

_**R**_ebekah stood in front of Harry, and he looked at her with fear. Knowing that Rebekah was there at the football game with Klaus only made him shiver with fear even more than usual...

"What do you want to talk about anyway? I mean, you're Klaus' sister." asked Harry, standing up barely.

"Just because I'm Klaus' sister does not mean that I'm bad. Look, you're hardly able to stand up, just sit down." said Rebekah, sitting down on a chair.

"What is it that you want to talk about Rebekah? I can't wait all night. I'm not that well right now." asked Harry.

"When my brother attacked you at your football game, I was supposed to help, but I didn't, because, you're not like everyone else, you have something most people don't, you have a bright side, but there's an dark side of it, that Klaus and the one you call Tom Riddle, or He Who Must Not Be Named, want." said Rebekah.

"How do you know about Riddle?" asked Harry.

"Klaus went to make an alliance with him, he wants to kill you Harry." said Rebekah. "Right now, I'm the only one who can help you, like you said at the cemetery, there's something dark and sinister going on."

"You were the one following me!" said Harry.

"Yes, but sorry, I needed to talk to you." said Rebekah. "Since Klaus is teaming up with Riddle, you and I should team up, to make it more even. Do you understand?"

Harry looked truthfully at Rebekah, and said: "I do understand, but it's the craziest idea since the ideas of a 5th dimension, but it's not a bad idea."

"Good, so is it a deal?" asked Rebekah.

"But first things first, why did you not attack me?" asked Harry.

"Because, like I said, you're not like everyone else." said Rebekah, standing up, and walking over to Harry. "Here's my number, I'll call you later, I know your number, hacked your phone."

"You're crazy you know that?" asked Harry.

"Not like you are, trying to fight the Dark Lord of Wizards, and the world's first hybrid." said Rebekah, and then leaned down, and kissed Harry on the lips, and then walked out the door.

Harry just sat there, and looked straight at the door, where Rebekah left her number...

**At the Leaky Cauldron...**

Klaus and Voldemort stood looking at a plan, and then Klaus snapped his fingers, and thirteen hybrids entered the room, and then, Death eaters filled the room...

"Time we make hybrid wizards.." said Klaus, and Voldemort smiled evilly.

Holding bags of Elena's blood, Klaus made the ingredients to make the hybrids live, while being their self, like being a wizard or witch.

Klaus put the blood in the Death eaters, and then bit his wrist, and put the blood in the bowl nearby, and it filled to the top, and then was passed around the room, and then as it was emptied, Klaus broke all the Death eaters necks, and in the hybrid pack, was Tyler Lockwood, seeing the carnage beginning to unfold...

_**Meanwhile at Salvatore Mansion.**_

Stefan and Damon saw Elena come in, and then Stefan knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Elena?" asked Stefan.

"I think Klaus' mother and I created the ultimate vampire hunter..." said Elena.

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan.

In a blur, Elena was being held by the neck, with a knife up to her throat, and the man holding her, was Alaric, but more evil, now a vampire...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	14. Alaric the vampire hunter

_**Chapter Thirteen. **Alaric, the Vampire Hunter_

* * *

_**H**_arry sat down along the stairwell, as he got a call from Jeremy's phone.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"It's Jeremy, you need to get to Stefan and Damon's house, there's a problem." said Jeremy. "I'll meet you there."

Harry hung up, and apparated to the Salvatore Estate, and saw Stefan and Damon with Elena tied up with revein.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, and then was thrown by Alaric, and Harry went crashing into the driveway.

Gravel flew into the air as Harry went sliding into Stefan.

"So, how's it going?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, how do you think it's going?" asked Stefan, and then Harry was thrown into the air by Alaric.

"Not that good!" said Harry, and then fell to the ground, and only saw that Alaric had sped down the road towards town... where Rebekah and Klaus were.

"He's going to kill Klaus, and then you'll be safe." said Stefan.

"You don't understand, he's not able to be killed with a stake anymore, he's immortal, not able to truly be killed! He'll be alive no mater what." said Harry.

"How do you know that?" asked Elena.

"I just do! If Klaus is with Riddle, that means... hybrid death eaters." said Harry, and ran towards the woods trying to cut Alaric off.

Jumping over a fallen tree, Harry slammed onto the ground, and then darted straight to the slave quarters.

Running down the stairs, Harry saw the other exit, and put his hand out, and suddenly the bars exploded, and Harry managed to dart right through. Reaching the other end, Harry ran out to the edge of the road heading to downtown Mystic Falls...

Alaric stopped for a moment to look back, and Harry looked straight at him.

Apparating in front of Alaric, Harry punched him, and Harry was suddenly grabbed by Alaric.

"You don't need to do this!" said Harry.

"It's my choice Potter. I must do this!" said Alaric, and threw Harry to the ground, and sped down the road, and Harry ran and jumped as he apparated, and landed straight on Alaric, and a car was coming.

As Harry punched Alaric, Alaric hid, and Harry realized Alaric had hid, and went towards the side of the road, and then as the car got just about to their location, Alaric rammed into Harry, throwing Harry in front of the car.

Harry was slammed into, and he fell off the back of the car, and it screeched to a halt... and there standing there, was Hermione and Ron.

"No..." said Ron.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." said Harry, grunting before passing out... Alaric grabbed Hermione in vampire speed and stole the car... and it sped down the road into town.

"Harry!" said Ron, grabbing his arms and lifting him up trying to wake him.

Harry didn't respond... and all that was heard was a loud yell of terror.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	15. Bloody Night

_**Chapter Fourteen. **Bloody Night_

* * *

_**H**_arry's unconscious body was apparated to the hospital, and Ron waited for Harry to come out.

It was just Harry had been at a speed just to the point of a bruised rib. Harry was released after about an hour of being there, and Harry walked out feebishly.

"What are you doing in a small town like Mystic Falls?" asked Harry.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I found the letter addressed to you, and we thought it was a good place to look." said Ron.

"You need to leave, I guess it's okay to say this but Voldemort is working with an original vampire, but it's also a werewolf, they're going to make hybrid death eaters... this will be a war zone. But if Hermione is somewhere in town, I guess we better go save her." said Harry.

Harry's eyes got itchy, and blurry, and then his vision kicked in..

_Inside of a tunnel, Alaric dragged Hermione towards the end of the tunnel, and Harry gulped because he knew exactly where it was... _

Harry gulped, and the two apparated away to the Tomb... then with a loud bang, Harry saw the door slam shut, locking Harry, Ron, and whoever else were down there...

"Time we get down to business." said Harry, pulling the sword of Gryffindor out, and then with a slight growl, Harry looked down the tunnel way, and saw some old vampires running at them.

"What are those?" asked Ron.

"Vampires Ron. Hang on!" said Harry, running at the vampires, and then swung the sword, using a slow down time spell.

Though everything was still in regular motion, Harry looked like he was running like a bullet. Slicing off the vampire's head, blood splattered on the walls, and on Harry's face.

Harry ran down the decline and saw Alaric. Alaric had Hermione trapped inside of a hallway, that was chained up and with metal bars in there.

Alaric slammed into Harry, and then Harry went crashing into the wall, and the wall exploded, and Harry went falling down the hill, and Alaric ran after Harry.

Harry rolled down the hill very quickly, and went crashing down into town...

Alaric sped into town after Harry, only to have a giant pole slam into him, and Alaric fell into a car, crushing the hood.

Harry dropped the pole, and held the sword tightly.

Alaric got up, and the blood on him disappeared... and then rammed into Harry, throwing him into a building's top floor, which was full of glass windows.

Harry got up, and his instincts kicked in, and he ran towards the end of the hall, and Alaric launched at him from the other side of the glass. Harry slammed through the glass into Alaric, and then the two fell into the street.

Alaric threw Harry into the nearby building wall, and then Harry using slow down spell, he ran into Alaric, and the two apparated, and reappeared in a building a couple blocks away, and Harry swung the sword, and it went into Alaric's shoulder.

Then, all Harry heard was a yell of pain, and looked down at the street, and saw Elena holding her shoulder, which was bleeding.

"You kill me, she dies too!" said Alaric, and Harry took the sword out, and then rammed into Alaric, and the two fell out of the building, and the two went falling.

Alaric bared his fangs at Harry, and Harry punched him hard in the face, and then using all of his strength, Harry slammed Alaric into the ground, and there was a bunch of rubble flying through the air, and the outcome, was not a good sight.

Harry laid passed out, and Alaric stood up, and walked right out of the rubble... and Harry laid bloodier than before...

* * *

_please review and thanks  
_


	16. War Begins

_**Chapter Fifteen. **War begins.  
_

* * *

**H**arry woke up somewhere in the middle of the woods, and was chained up in the old slave chambers, and Tyler Lockwood sat down, chained up also._  
_

"Tyler?" asked Harry.

"My god." said Tyler, looking at Harry who just looked painful.

"Look, you'll have to make a quick exit, I'll change in a few minutes!" said Tyler.

"That's the plan, for you to turn, and to rip apart the little rubbish." said Klaus walking down.

"Klaus..." said Harry, growling, and noticed the sword of Gryffindor just a few feet away from him.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on going for that. I have an army out in the middle of the woods, waiting for either Tyler here to run out wolf form, or you to run out, coming after me, but probably number 1." said Klaus.

Then Tyler yelled in pain, and then, quickly, Harry used all of his strength to yank the chains out of the wall, and then apparated out of them, and grabbed the sword, and Klaus ran.

Harry ran after Klaus, just as Tyler's eyes turned into a wolf's. It seemed like time slowed down, and Harry looked behind him, and all he saw was that a wolf came running out of the chamber, and Harry saw Stefan run by, and the wolf went after him.

the Death eaters appeared, and Harry shook his head as he noticed Klaus stopping at the end of the Death eater barrier.

"You a wimp Klaus, let Voldemort's minions do the work for you?" asked Harry, clenching the sword.

Dropping the sword, Harry made his hands into a fist, and the Death eaters ran at him in vampire speed, and Harry used a slow down spell.

Running at the Death eaters, Harry jumped over one, and knocked two onto the ground, and kicked a male death eater into a tree, and then dodged a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry shot a spell into Bellatrix, throwing her into Klaus, and Harry saw Fenrir Greyback run at him.

Greyback launched into Harry, and then using the last of his strength, Harry threw Greyback off of him. Harry fell to the ground, and started panting hard.

Holding his arm, Harry noticed a wolf mark on him, and it disappeared after using a healing charm. Getting up, Harry noticed the Death eaters running at him, and then Damon walked to Harry's side.

"Ready Potter?" asked Damon.

"Only if you are Salvatore." said Harry, smirking, and the two ran at the Death eaters.

Damon rammed into Greyback, and threw him into a tree, knocking it down.

Greyback got up, and grabbed the tree, and swung, and Harry tackled Damon, and the Death eaters were hit, throwing them into the ground.

Harry pulled his wooden stakes out, and threw them into the three nearby Death eaters, and they died, and then Harry grabbed the wooden stakes, and ran towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix shot a spell at Harry, and Harry barely dodged, and Klaus threw Harry into the old road near the bridge, where Rebekah stood, as Matt and Elena drove towards her.

"Rebekah!" said Harry, and Matt noticed Rebekah, and the two drove off the side of the bridge, and then Harry ran by Rebekah, and dived into the water.

Opening the truck door, Harry pulled Matt out quickly, and took him to the surface, and went back down for Elena, but as he got down there, he noticed she was passed out.

_Elena._ thought Harry, pulling her out, and took her to the surface, where he tried to make her breath again, no use.

"No, come back!" said Harry, doing the last choice, he pressed really hard holding the wand, and muttered a spell, it didn't work.

Elena had died, and that meant... Alaric, he died too...

_The woods. _

Damon threw Greyback into the ground, and Greyback got up, and punched Damon hard in the face.

Damon punched Greyback in the stomach, and threw him into the road, and using vampire speed, took Greyback into the town.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry ran at Rebekah, and threw her into a tree.

"Why did you do that?! I'm going to kill Klaus now, and there's no stopping me!" said Harry, pushing her, and entering the woods, where he stood face to face with Klaus.

Klaus threw Harry into the Salvatore Mansion, and a part of the carpet hit the flame from the fireplace, and caught on fire.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	17. Manor Destruction

_**Chapter Sixteen. **Manor Destruction _

* * *

**H**arry sat up as smoke filled the manor, and it was like hot coals were in his throat, burning his insides. Getting up, Harry saw Klaus run in.

"You knew this was coming!" said Harry.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" said Klaus, and the two slammed into each other, and Harry went crashing through the wall and floor, and crashed into the cellars.

_Crap... _thought Harry, as he stumbled to his feet, and Klaus threw him into a wall, and Harry pulled a wooden stake out, and threw it at Klaus...

Klaus' hand got hit, and it clung to the wall, and Klaus threw it back at Harry, and it went through his arm.

"AH!" yelled Harry, pulling it out, and then Ron came launching into the room, and grabbing Klaus, and apparating away.

Moments later, Klaus came back, and punched Harry, and Harry noticed Klaus was bloody.

"NO!" yelled Harry, and using the slow down spell, punched Klaus throwing him to the living room, which was blazing with flames.

Harry apparated to the living room, and grabbed a chair, and slammed it into Klaus, and then Klaus punched Harry, and Harry dived out of the way as Klaus threw a wooden stake at Harry.

Harry body slammed Klaus into the floor, cracking it, and then Harry picked Klaus up, and threw him upstairs to the bedrooms.

Quickly running up there, Harry ran into Stefan's room, and then grabbed the sword of Gryffindor after summoning it, and then using the sword, he stabbed Klaus, and it had no effect on Klaus.

Klaus took it out, and took the sword, and threw it out of the window.

"Crap." said Harry, and then Klaus threw him into the bathroom.

Harry landed on the toilet, and Klaus entered.

"Don't attack a guy who's on the toilet!" said Harry, and grabbed the sink, and using a strength spell, pulled it out of the wall, and slammed it into Klaus, throwing him into Damon's room.

Harry rammed into Klaus and they fell into the staircase, leading to the attic, and Klaus ran up there, as fire consumed the rooms, and Harry apparated all of Damon and Stefan's things out of the house to his.

Quickly, Harry darted up to the attic, and looked in a mirror, and saw how bloody he actually was, the brown jacket was nearly ruined, and Harry didn't care at that moment, he wanted revenge on Klaus...

Harry turned the lights on, and Klaus tackled Harry... and Klaus punched Harry hard in the face, and then grabbed Harry, and threw Harry out through the giant glass window, and Harry went crashing into the yard...

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	18. Fatalities

_**Chapter Seventeen. **Fatalities._

* * *

**D**amon threw Greyback into the street, and grabbed a pole, and slammed it into Greyback, killing him, and saw Klaus bite Ron in the neck, and throw him to the ground. Quickly, Damon ran to Ron, and healed him, and helped him to his feet._  
_

"Klaus is going to kill Harry, he's at The Manor." said Ron. "It's on fire."

Damon gulped, and sat Ron on the bench nearby, and ran towards The Manor.

_The Hospital. _

Hermione woke up, and noticed that she was badly injured, and standing there in the room, was Katherine.

"Well, you're the wizard's little girlfriend, here's a message to him, don't mess with the originals..." said Katherine, pulling a knife out, and went to stab Hermione.

Suddenly, Stefan came launching into the room, tackling Katherine, and killed her, and she burned to ash... Hermione looked in amazement.

"Let's get you out of here." said Stefan, lifting Hermione up, and running out of the hospital...

_The Manor._

"Give up! And your death will be quick!" said a older male voice, and Harry looked upward, only seeing Klaus who threw him out the window.

"Klaus! We both know I don't give up easily, you'll have to kill me before I would ever give up!" said Harry.

"Shall be it then." said Klaus, and jumped down to the yard near Harry.

Jumping backwards, Harry dived behind a tree before Klaus managed to get hold of him.

"Where's Stefan and Damon?!" asked Harry, and then was thrown across the driveway of the destroyed mansion.

"You should have gave up..." said Klaus.

"NEVER!" said Harry, punching Klaus, and threw him backwards into the tree.

Harry stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're not a match to fight me... I'm a vampire! You're just a stupid teenager." said Klaus.

"Yeah, a teenager who put a toxin in your back..." said Harry.

Klaus felt his back, and pulled off a needle.

"How?" asked Klaus, and then fell to his knees.

Without warning, Harry was thrown into the main floor of Mansion.

Laying there, Harry groaned with pain.

"You don't hurt my brother!" said Rebekah.

"Just kill me already!" said Harry standing up.

"Gladly." said Rebekah, and sped towards Harry with vampire speed.

Waiting, Harry launched out of the way, and threw the wooden stake towards Rebekah, and then saw Rebekah grab the wooden stake, and throw it towards him.

"Oh no..." said Harry, before being hit in the heart.

Stefan, Ron, Damon, Hermione, and Jeremy stood in shock as Harry fell to his knees, and fell to the ground, and Hermione covered her mouth, and then Harry, pulling the stake out, threw it at Rebekah.

Rebekah disappeared in a burst of light, and the stake was in the wall, and Harry finally gasped his last breath, and his eyes closed.

Stefan and Damon ran over to Harry, and lifted him up... the Mansion suddenly fell to the ground, and nothing remained of what was once the oldest manor in Mystic Falls.

"First Elena, now Harry..." said Jeremy.

"Wait, Elena?" asked Damon and Stefan.

"Harry tried to save her... Rebekah made Matt's truck go into the river. She didn't make it." said Jeremy, and Hermione looked at Harry with tearful eyes, then she noticed blood in Harry's mouth, it was going down Harry's throat.

"Is that his blood?" asked Hermione.

"No... that's... it can't be..." said Damon...

"That was vampire blood wasn't it?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah... Harry's going to be a vampire, whether he wants to or not." said Stefan...

_Flash back... _

_Hermione and Ron came into sight as Harry laid badly injured from the Dementors, and then as they took Harry to the Hospital Wing, Hermione heard one word from Harry's muttered voice... "Hermione." _

Hermione wanted nothing more than that to happen again, she wanted Harry to be alright... she couldn't stand to see him dead, she had to look away... and then, Klaus appeared.

"This is war Salvatore brothers... all of you will die..." said Klaus.

Suddenly Voldemort appeared, and punched Klaus.

"POTTER WAS MINE!" said Voldemort, and Klaus threw Voldemort, and ran away in vampire speed...

Stefan looked in bewilderment, before carrying Harry to his house, and laid him on his bed, and waited for the vampire blood to take effect.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	19. Part Two Chapter One growing pains

_Chapter Seventeen has arrived... and it's a doozy._

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen. **Growing Pains_

* * *

He barely managed to get up, and he walked weakly to the stairs, and then flipped over the edge, and went crashing into the floor, cracking it.

"OW!" yelled Harry, and then Hermione Granger came running into the staircase, and helped him to his feet.

"You alright?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, you tell me, I just fell two stories..." said Harry, and they walked to the door, and opened it, and the sun nearly blinded Harry to death, and he went to the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, wondering.

"I don't know, it's just weird, I can't stand the sun light, it's actually hurts... whoa, never thought I'd say that." said Harry, looking down at the floor.

_Mystic Grill... _

Stefan Salvatore sat with Jeremy Gilbert, drinking a glass of wine.

"How's Elena doing?" asked Stefan.

"Okay, not feeding to finish the transition, has Harry woke up yet? He should have already." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, did a couple minutes ago, he's a wreck, doesn't even know he died..." said Stefan.

"Crap... this sucks. If they don't feed, they're both dead." said Jeremy.

Stefan lightly nodded with a plead of help from Jeremy.

"Well, let's go see him, he needs to know." said Jeremy.

_Harry's house._

Harry felt a slight pinch on his chest, and entered the bathroom slowly, and removed his shirt, it showed the bloody marks where the wooden stake had pierced his heart...

_Rebekah ran towards Harry with speed, and Harry threw the wooden stake, but Rebekah caught it, and threw it at Harry, it pierced with strength, and Harry fell to the ground._

Harry shook his head, he wasn't dead, he was there, he was alive...

"Harry, we need to talk." said Hermione, standing in the door with Stefan and Damon.

"Oh no, this is when I get intiniated to the point of no return isn't it?" asked Harry, and Stefan nodded.  
Harry looked at his chest, it was true, he died from the wooden stake, but... how? He should've been fully dead.

"Rebekah..." said Harry, remembering a moment before Rebekah disappeared.

_Harry laid lightly on the ground, just before everyone arrived, and bit her wrist, and as Harry stopped breathing, she dropped her blood into his mouth, and then disappeared as Stefan came running at her._

Harry put his shirt on, and walked into the living room.

"I'm not going to turn... I'll kill myself." said Harry.

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Hermione.

"Look, it'll be Voldemort's chance to die... if I turn, I may hurt you guys... I'm not taking that chance." said Harry, and then heard something outside.

Cars and police appeared...

"Who called the cops?" asked Harry, and realized. "RUN!"

The door was broke open, and Harry threw them into the air, and the four ran towards the back, and a SWAT team looked at Harry, and shot bullets at him. Harry dived under a chair, and pulled his wand out.

"_STUPEFY!_" said Harry, and the spell hit the Swat team, throwing them onto the yard, and Harry noticed Hermione, Stefan, and Damon were being taken.

"NO!" said Harry, launching over the chair, and running towards the street, was hit by a wooden bullet, and he went falling. The pain was excruciating, and only was awake long enough to see the Swat van take Hermione, Stefan, and Damon off towards the countryside.

"No..." said Harry, before passing out...

_Mystic Grill._

Bonnie came in looking weerie, and Jeremy noticed her fear, and then realized it was about Elena.

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"The Council, they captured Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Hermione. Harry was injured badly." said Bonnie.

"They're out of control. What are we going to do?" asked Jeremy.

"Get a little help from a certain hybrid..." said Caroline... and then Jeremy gulped, as in the doorway, stepping in, was that but Klaus, the first hybrid.

"I hear you need assistance, and Potter's not dead... well he is..." said Klaus.

Then standing in the doorway, tackling Klaus, was Harry, and then got up, and walked over to Jeremy.

"What's the plan?" asked Harry.

"Use bait of course, they have my plan for making hybrids... let's get to work." said Klaus.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	20. The Council

_Here's Chapter Nineteen. The action starts to heat up... and the transitions are getting closer to the brink of the light. Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen. **The Council_

* * *

Harry looked at Klaus with anger as they sat down at a table.

"What are we going to do? This is getting out of hand, especially the fact your sister killed me!" said Harry, and clenched his wand under the table.

"Don't count on it... I have some new tricks of my own." said Klaus, and then suddenly muttered something, and Harry went flying into the wall, luckily no one was there to see it.

Harry wiped the dirt off himself, and then walked over to Klaus.

"The Council was warned by Alaric about the existence of vampires and others... they're exterminating them. And we need to stop them, but how?" asked Jeremy...

"I have an idea, but it's a plan that may cause a fatality." said Harry.

"Didn't that already happen? Twice?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, but it's on my terms Klaus. You stay here and make sure no more council members come. Jeremy, Matt, come with me." said Harry, running out of the door, and Jeremy and Matt followed with endurance.

Klaus smiled as he saw a bushy haired man walk out after them...

_**Countryside.** _

Hermione woke up, and saw a man standing over her.

"Honey... you're safe from those vampires. They're going to die." said the man.

"They're my friends! They saved my best friend's life!" said Hermione furious, and Elena was thrown in, who was starting to look pale.

"What's going on with her?" asked the man.

"Nothing, just not feeling too good, mind if I get a blood transfusion?" asked Elena, chuckling.

"Is she delusional?" asked the man.

Hermione just shook her head, and then all of a sudden, there was a noise, and the man knocked Elena out, and threw her into the cell.

Blood was on the floor from Elena, and then Hermione felt a presence coming towards the farmhouse.

_**Road.**_

Harry drove his car as he reached the driveway, and the three hid in the woods, and Harry coughed out blood.

"I need to turn or I die, I'll die tonight." said Harry.

"Thought you weren't going to turn." said Matt.

"Wasn't but, let's just say, it's killing me." said Harry, chuckling, and the sun went down, and guards came out.

Harry went to the driveway, and held Jeremy who had fake blood on his stomach, and he motioned the guards.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a guard.

"Vampires man, they staked him, just for the fun of it, he needs attention." said Harry, clenching a bat, and as they grabbed Jeremy, Harry rammed the bat into their skulls, killing them as they hit contact with the bat.

Harry was tempted to drink the blood, but he took it away, and went to the barn, and saw Hermione, Damon, Stefan, and Elena standing at the edge of the cages.

"HARRY!" said Hermione, and Harry felt pain in his heart, and he fell to the ground, and began to pass out slowly.

"He needs blood!" said Stefan. Elena fell also, and a guard fell and blood hit Elena's cage, and she drank what she could, and her eyes turned red.

The man came in, and grabbed Harry, and threw him into the ground. Hermione gasped as Harry went crashing into a door, and then he landed near a dead guard, who was bleeding slowly.

"You're the man who Klaus wants dead." said the man, and Harry realized, he worked for Klaus, and he used all of his strength to reach the the blood, and he managed to get one drop in his mouth, and his eyes turned a dark black red, and suddenly Harry was on his feet.

* * *

_Please review and thanks.  
_


	21. The Vision

_Here's Chapter Twenty. The Vampires are in the house, and Harry's one ticked off vampire right now. Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty. **The Vision  
_

* * *

**T**he moment Harry stood up and grabbed the man, Hermione had just exited the barn, and saw him lift the man up, and throw him into the ground, creating a grave._  
_

Harry's eyes got more black veins by the moment, and he jumped down, and the man gulped, as Harry raised his fists, and then pounded on him, and the man's heart crushed inside, and he died. Harry buried him, and inside of the house, there was a major explosion, throwing Harry into the road.

Harry smelt Klaus' scent, and sped off towards Mystic Falls.

"Where's Harry going?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you, to pick a fight with a certain hybrid." said Stefan, and Hermione covered her mouth as Damon went after Harry.

**_Mystic Falls. _**

Harry arrived, and saw Klaus drinking.

"Everyone get out!" said Harry, and the people left the Mystic Grill.

"So, the mighty Boy Who lived is a vampire, Ironic, always a supernatural person aren't you?" asked Klaus.

"I'm going to kill you Klaus." said Harry, and using his speed, he ran into Klaus, throwing him into the freezer.

Klaus got up, and grabbed a pool stick.

Harry grabbed a knife, and threw it hard at Klaus. Klaus quickly dodged as Harry threw it, and suddenly time literally froze.

_Vision._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Damon entered a cave entrance, and saw a horrific sight._

_"Jeremy!" said Damon, and Harry looked, there, laying dead, was Jeremy, and Harry ran over, and put vampire blood in his mouth._

_"Come on Jere, don't die. Not now, where's the cure?" asked Harry._

_"Gone, so is the oldest immortal." said Damon, and Harry looked at him with bulging eyes._

_"Not good..." said Harry. _

Harry hid as Klaus escaped, and Damon entered, Harry still was a wizard, it was terrible, he wanted the pain of having a huge destiny on his head, and now, it was tripled. Harry Potter was a vampire, and a wizard, and he had a original vampire, also a hybrid, wanting him dead. It wasn't a great day for him.

_Flash back. _

_Whatever seemed to happen, Harry always seemed to find trouble, his only real family was dead, he had nothing really to live for, and then, he met Ron and Hermione._

_"You know Harry, when this is all over, maybe we can actually go to a movie or something." said Hermione, as they ate some breakfast in Grimmauld Place._

_"Yeah, we could, but not right now, after all, we are being chased by the wizard world's most notorious dark wizard is after me, and you are just collateral." said Harry._

_"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live something slight different from this, where we could live, have fun, have friends, without having to run for our lives every twenty minutes?" asked Ron, before taking a bite of food._

_"I have, it actually sounds nice right about now, maybe we can when this is done. I hear the Himalayas are good for that." said Harry._

_"Yeah, live with the Abominable Snowman, that's nice, see you in the afterlife." said Ron, walking out of the kitchen._

_"Harry, we'll make it through this." said Hermione, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll make it through this."  
_

Harry stood up, and the veins just disappeared, and exited the bar with Damon, and headed to his house, and saw the stairs, he used all of his agility to get to the top.

Rebekah, she was Harry's top priority, find her, find out why she saved his life, and what not.

Damon and Hermione entered as Harry did twenty pushups in a row, and stood up.

"You seem hyper." said Hermione.

"I just realized, let's go see that movie, I'll grab my car." said Harry, walking outside, and suddenly heard an explosion just before he opened the door. "MY CAR!"

It was gone, the old camaro was destroyed, just like that. Klaus was declaring war on Harry.

* * *

_Please review and thanks.  
_


	22. Ripper Days

_Here's Chapter Twenty One. I'll be taking a break soon, so please review, and I will continue. Please review, and thanks._

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One. **Ripper Days._

* * *

Harry may have the odds stacked against him, but he had his new friends, and old friends to stand alongside with him. And the thing was, things were getting pretty ugly down under at Hogwarts, he had forgotten all about it.

Snape had taken over as Headmaster, most of Gryffindor were pinned down like stray dogs, and Slytherin was dominant. Things were getting worse by the day. Death eaters had announced over the intercom of Hogwarts corridors, saying:

"Potter is in the United States, he's no longer human... he's a vampire. Prepare for action." said the intercom.

Ginny must've heard it, because she had run into the girl's dorm, and started crying._  
_

_**Mystic Falls.**  
_

Harry stood on top of the roof as the sun finally set, he still didn't have the ring Stefan promised, and he had it made out already, a Merlin ring, really unique one too...

Stefan finally came as the night brought the colder weather. Bonnie was with too, and she grabbed the ring from Harry, and muttered some words, and the ring was done, it had an odd tint to it, and Harry put it on.

Harry smiled, and the two went to the Mystic Grill.

"What are we going to do now? Klaus is out to get me, and now we're halfway matched." said Harry.

"Look, Klaus has a different set of rules. He will kill you if you are weak. I learned that the hard way, killed my old girlfriend." said Stefan.

"Who?" asked Harry, intreged.

"Rebekah." said Stefan.

"You dated Rebekah? No way." said Harry, chuckling.

"No joke, back when I was called the Ripper, baddest vampire around." said Stefan.

"I remember stories about that, wait a minute... you're Jack the ripper?" asked Harry.

"No, that's England. I'm THE RIPPER. Not any impersonator." said Stefan.

"Didn't you go to New Orleans and attacked a lot of people?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, not one of my best years. I saw you there, or your old life. It was when you were named Rick, weird name, funny thing is, I killed you. Sorry about that." said Stefan.

"Serious, no wonder I was born like this, you cursed me!" said Harry starting to lightly punch Stefan in the shoulder.

"Oh, you didn't get that way. Destiny as it may seem." said Stefan.

"What do you know about Destiny? Nothing more than a bunch of mayhem and crap." said Harry.

"Look, you're the one to save all the souls of those who are vampires now. Klaus even said you were the one to stop him, that's why he had me kill you." said Stefan._  
_

_Gloria's Bar, 1932.  
_

_Stefan and Harry sat down at a table, while Klaus came over, and looked at Harry with anger.  
_

_"Stefan old pal, mind if we chat for a moment?" asked Klaus.  
_

_"Sure Klaus." said Stefan, and walked to a corner with Klaus.  
_

_"Kill that Ryan guy, he's going to kill me." said Klaus, compelling Stefan.  
_

_"Wait... that's my friend there, I can't." said Stefan.  
_

_"Do it..." said Klaus, finally compelling Stefan, and Stefan nodded. Stefan walked over and motioned Harry to go to the alley. Harry and Stefan exited, and Harry knew instantly what was going to happen.  
_

_"Oh boy." said Harry, apparating away to a roof, and Stefan ran up there, and punched Harry hard.  
_

_Harry coughed out blood as he fell to the alley, and Stefan smelled the blood.  
_

_It couldn't be stopped now, Stefan was in ripper mode...  
_

_Stefan launched down, and grabbed Harry by the head, and bit his neck.  
_

_"AH!" yelled Harry, as Stefan drank his blood, and finally, Harry punched Stefan hard enough to throw him off, and Harry covered the wound, Stefan wiped his mouth, and ran at Harry.  
_

_Harry dived out of the way, and then hit his head on the wall, and Stefan ran into Harry, and broke Harry's neck, killing him..._

_"What have I done?" asked Stefan, to himself, and entered the bar, and saw people running away from the bar, and there, Stefan saw Klaus stab Rebekah in the heart... "NO!"_

Harry looked at Stefan, and realized all of the pain he had went through to get here.

"I'm sorry man." said Harry, and Stefan nodded.

"Thanks. I gotta go. Elena's waiting for me." said Stefan, and Harry realized.

"Hey, where do the originals live? I need to talk to one of them." said Harry.

"Down the road, giant mansion, can't miss it." said Stefan, leaving, and Harry smirked, he had to go see Rebekah...

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


End file.
